


A salvo

by Mdnight_Juliet



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Protection, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdnight_Juliet/pseuds/Mdnight_Juliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Cómo podría abandonar a Prim, la única persona a la que estoy segura de querer?" La vida no es fácil en Panem, al menos si no eres uno de los privilegiados en vivir en el magnífico Capitolio, muchísimo menos si tu hogar es el Distrito más pobre de la nación. Desde que la vio por primera vez, Katniss Everdeen supo que su misión en la vida era mantener a su hermana Prim a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A salvo

"Sister, you're safe now and safe may you stay, for I have a prayer just for you"

La primavera era aquella estación del año en la que todo el mundo podía decir que el Distrito 12 era un lugar bello y hermoso en el que vivir. Durante el resto de las estaciones, el sol, la aridez, el frío y el trabajo duro de los mineros que era una constante en el paso del tiempo, hacían difícil de ver la belleza de la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

Aquel día del mes de Mayo, las coloridas flores se mecían suavemente en la brisa temprana de la mañana, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul sin agobiar con temperaturas imposibles y el bosque estaba más hermoso y verde que nunca. La pequeña Katniss Everdeen estaba tumbada boca abajo en la pequeña parcela de su casa a la que le gustaba llamar jardín. Tenía el rostro pecoso y redondo apoyado sobre sus manos, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad un diente de león que se movía con cada soplo de aire ante ella.

Katniss sonrió y sopló hacia el diente de león, haciendo que de éste se soltaran pequeños pétalos que se alejaron flotando en el aire, mientras oía la dulce voz de su padre cantar una bonita melodía en el interior de su casa. La niña sonrió una vez más y rodó sobre sí misma hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba en el pequeño jardín de la modesta vivienda de los Everdeen. Katniss tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro – su padre solía decir que le recordaba al tronco de un roble – peinado cuidadosamente en dos pequeñas trenzas que se balanceaban al compás de los juegos de la niña. En aquellos días, Katniss sólo tenía cuatro años y únicamente vivía con las preocupaciones propias de una chiquilla de su edad: sacar buenas notas en su colegio y hacer que sus padres se sintieran felices.

En aquellos momentos, la niña comenzó a cantar con voz dulce y clara una vieja canción de cuna que su padre solía cantarle antes de dormir: ése era su momento favorito del día y, al contario, que muchos niños de su edad, Katniss esperaba con ganas la hora de ir a dormir para escuchar las canciones de su padre y los cuentos que su madre le leía cuando su padre volvía de la mina demasiado cansado. La pequeña se encontraba feliz con su dulce y simple vida, una vida que aún estaba a punto de mejorar todavía más si cabía.

Iba a tener un hermanito.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que sus padres la llamaron al pequeño salón de la vivienda para comunicarle la noticia, así como también recordaba sus rostros de emoción al verla dar saltitos de alegría una vez que hubo asimilado la noticia. Katniss siempre había querido tener un hermanito: alguien que fuera como un mejor amigo que vivía en tu misma casa, alguien con quien poder jugar todos los días... Muchos de sus compañeros de clase tenían hermanos más pequeños que ellos y también más mayores: Katniss era de las pocas que era hija única.

Hasta aquella mañana del mes de Mayo.

Se oyó un ruido en el interior de la vivienda, algo que hizo que su padre dejara de cantar: parecía como si se hubiera caído alguna olla en la cocina o algo parecido. El sonido de los pasos apresurados de su padre y de los murmullos nerviosos de su madre quebraron la quietud que había reinado en el hogar de los Everdeen aquella mañana, haciendo que la pequeña Katniss abandonara también su pequeña canción y se incorporara con ojos curiosos, intentando ver a través de la ventana lo que sucedía en el interior de la vivienda. Parecía como si su mamá se encontrara enferma de pronto: su padre la estaba ayudando a avanzar hasta el dormitorio.

El corazón de la niña saltó en el interior de su pecho y se precipitó a la entrada de la casa, abriendo la puerta y siguiendo a sus padres lo más rápido que podía:

\- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? - preguntó nerviosa la pequeña Katniss, mientras su padre depositaba con cuidado a su madre, quien parecía encontrarse muy enferma de repente, en la cama. La niña notó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Katniss... - la llamó su padre, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. - Sé una buena niña y trae todos los paños limpios que puedas encontrar en la casa... Tu hermanito está a punto de llegar...

Las palabras de su padre cogieron a la niña por sorpresa: por supuesto que sabía que iba a tener un hermanito, pero sus padres le habían dicho que no llegaría hasta por lo menos finales del mes de Junio, ¿era normal que se adelantara tanto? La pequeña Katniss apenas se dedicó a analizar aquella cuestión mucho tiempo, sino que se apresuró a hacer lo que su padre le decía: conseguir aquellos paños y ayudar a sus padres en todo lo que pudiera. Después de todo, era normal en las familias del Distrito 12 que fueran los miembros de las mismas las que ayudaran a una futura mamá en aquellos momentos, y Katniss estaba deseosa de ayudar a sus queridos padres.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas que se hicieron eternas pero, finalmente allí estaba: envuelta en los mejores ropajes de los que disponían los Everdeen, la pequeña recién nacida movía sus puños sobre su rostro, como si aún intentara acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo en el que acababa de entrar. Katniss la observó como la boca abierta: era tan pequeña, su rostro redondo tenía una tonalidad tan rosada que le recordaba a las flores de aquella época del año... Decidió enseguida que sus padres habían tenido una muy buena idea al llamarla Primrose. La niña acarició con cuidado y casi con temor la cabeza del bebé, que se removió ligeramente en sus sueños al sentir el contacto de su hermana. 

\- Vaya, parece que ya le caes bien, Katniss – dijo su sonriente y agotada madre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con ternura.

Katniss sonrió. Su hermana pequeña apenas tenía quince minutos de vida y ya estaba segura de quererla.

Aunque también se encontraban muy felices y maravillados por el nacimiento de su segunda hija, el matrimonio Everdeen tenía sus miedos, especialmente la madre de las niñas: era sanadora y sabía muy bien que los bebés prematuros eran un asunto muy delicado y que debían tener aún más cuidado con su salud para asegurarse de que la niña creciera fuerte y sana, algo que sería posible en una ciudad como el Capitolio pero que en el Distrito 12, donde la falta de alimentos y el exceso de trabajo duro constituían la principal causa de muerte, no era algo tan seguro.

De cualquier modo, estaban más que dispuestos a cuidar a Primrose a la perfección, a estar pendientes de ella para asegurarse de que no le faltara de nada y de que se mantenía sana y crecía del mismo modo.


End file.
